You Belong To Me
by IDTARDIS
Summary: This an alternative universe, but I did kept the cannon. Yamato works as a therapist, while Kurenai takes maternity leave. This a Sai &Yamato one.
1. Love Said No

**Love Said No…**

_**Love's light blue led me to you, through all the emptiness that had become my home. Love's lies cruel introduced me to you, and at that moment, I knew I was out of hope again**__**…**_

* * *

The kid took sit in front of him; at first sight, he knew there was something wrong with him. It did not take two minutes for Yamato to notice the weird aura surrounding him, a sad and heavy one, still the he was smiling, but the smile was empty like the ones fashion models use on photographs. He shook his head; he was beginning to speculate without even letting the patient talk. He took the clipboard and looked through the files, nothing he had not read in other cases of child abuse. The kid was abandoned by it is parents, thrown in to foster care of some depraved head case that had not only abused him physical but also mentally. Yet the he was smiling, the other doctors who had taken the case before found this rather disturbing, since the kid never demonstrated any of the symptoms that come with such abuse. He was rather social, able to live alone without hurting himself or others, never also demonstrated violence, and his intelligence was pretty high able to absorbed any information at mere sight.

The kid looked around, the annoying smile still plastered on his face. The small studio office was comfortable; décor was set to minimal, neutral colors adorning the walls, wooden desk and two large bookcases behind it. Two large windows against one of the walls covered with white curtains. The view was good not amazing, but good enough. He finished his circle of observation, resting his gaze on the man in front of him, tall, brown eyes, brown hair, an average Joe in fact, yet to his eyes so attractive. He pushed the idea aside, and tried to focus his attention on the books. They were many about architecture, yet the man in front of him was a psychologist. The man suddenly looked up which caught him by surprise erasing the smile from his face.

"So Sai, My name is Doctor Yamato." –He extended his hand to kid, who after a few hesitant moments gave his. –"How is Academy going?" –Said the doctor, fixing his attention on the clipboard again.

"Ohm, it is fine." –The statement was point it out with another empty smile.

"That is good, any friends?" –The smile still bothering him.

"No. I was put on a team for the rest of the course. So I guess with time." –Sai tried to catch his eye again with no luck. –"Am I doing any progress?"

"Sai you do know that I am only taking your case because Doctor Fuhi is on pregnancy leave." –The Doctor looked up only to find the kid watching him with the curiosity of a cat, he smiled then removing his glasses. –"The fact that you have to see me it was only to make sure your therapy is not interrupted."

"I dreamed of Shin again last night…" – he said now locking his attention on the window.

"How does that make you feel?" –Said Yamato

"I do not know. Do I have to feel something?" –His eyes went to the doctor once more.

"Well, Shin was your best friend, and previously you have referred to him as almost your brother." –Yamato put the papers on his lap giving all his attention to Sai. –"Normally when people see death friends or family on his dreams, they feel sad, angry, or happy."

"Uhmm, then I feel… Curiosity. I guess."

"I see. Why do you feel curiosity?" –Said Yamato fixing his reading glasses.

"I would like to know, why is he in my dreams?" –Sai said turning his attention to the books. –"Why do you have books about buildings when you are a Psychologist?"

"Well, let's just say it one of my hobbies."

"Hobbies?" –He caught a glimpse of curiosity on the boy's dark eyes.

"Is when you do something for fun…" –Sai's head went to the side as if trying to understand the concept. –"You know, not because you have to do it, but because it pleases you."

"Like drawing?" -A smile was forming on his face at the mere sound of the word.

"Yes, on the files Doctor Fuhi says you like to draw…" –He felt as if he was getting somewhere now. –"Do you still have interest on it? How does it make you feel when you draw?"

"It helps me remember things…" –The mask was on again, which made Yamato frown. –"Things that I may forget." –He got quiet all the sudden and the smile went back to his face like a protective shield. The doctor was trying to figure out another question that would make him open up.

The phone rang, after a small conversation with the line the Doctor turned to Sai once more.

"Well Sai it seem that our time is up." –Doctor Yamato said walking towards the door. –"I have another patient waiting outside… So I'll see you next Wednesday." –Sai gave a small nod with his head in an affirmation way, getting up he walked to the door also. –"Good bye Sai, why don't you bring some of your drawings next time? I would like to see them."

"I will… Seeyah next Wednesday Doctor…" –He smiled again, but this time Yamato notice an interesting change that was not the same empty smile, there was definitely some warm on it now. He pushed the feeling away as he welcome his next patient. Sai walked out of the small office in direction of his apartment. He passed by a store and bought some goods for lunch and breakfast. He was about to walk out of there when the newspaper stand caught his attention, he got near it and took along look at a magazine about buildings. On one of the first sessions with Doctor Fuhi, he had mentioned his struggles to make friends; noticing his eagerness on the matter, she had recommended some book about relationships. He bought the magazine in order to have a new conversation topic for his next session with Doctor Yamato.

Yamato got home, and his first instinct was as always to check his answering machine. He had been reluctant to buy a cellular for personals issues, not because he was cheap as his best friend Kakashi had pointed out. He found having a mobile as an invasion of his privacy, since carrying one would mean he would have to answer it every time it rang, even during his session with patient or in his way home, and he found this just rude. In addition, he liked to escape from everyone from time to time, in order to recharge energy. His machine had four messages three of them were from Kakashi, the other one from Doctor Kurenai, also a closed friend. The messages had the same meaning they were inviting him for dinner, with the two of them and their respective couples. He looked at the clock he had two hours to get ready, he called Kurenai to confirm since he knew that calling Kakashi would result on three possibilities either his friend was in a chatty mood and would talk for hours, or he would not even answer. The third possibility was that he would get Kakashi's lover and then he would be stock to the phone endlessly until Kakashi would rescue him. After having a small chat with Kurenai about her well being, he went in to his room to get ready.

He showed up at the restaurant hoping that his friends would not be trying to set him up on a date once more. Last time it had been disastrous, not that the girl was bad or anything it was just not Yamato's type. He approached the bar and saw that two f his friends were already there.

"Asuma, Kurenai, how is the baby?" –He could not help but smile he always liked them as a couple they made it seem so easy.

"Oh, is growing…" –Her hands went to her stomach, while her husband hand surrounded her protectively. They had a lot of history those two, they had meet in the academy only to find out that their families were already close; and then they started to work together. Moreover, when she had decided to leave the force and start working as a Doctor all by herself that was when it hit him, he was not ready to let her go, so in the spirit of the moment he proposed. They were about to hit their first anniversary with a baby on their way. –"The Doctor said that maybe next week he can tell us if it is a boy or a girl."

"It will be a girl… Just wait and see" –Interrupted Asuma, taking a long sip of his drink.

"As you can see he wants a girl." –leaning back to give her husband a kiss.

"There is nothing wrong with that, girls are softer and cuter than boys." -He put a cigarette on his mouth, which gains him a disappointed look from Kurenai, he decides than not to light it. –"I am only thinking on you, as Shikumaru would say girls are less troublesome. If it is a boy he might want to be like me, and who wants that."

"I would not mind another Asuma running around." –She said smiling.

"Really?" –To Yamato that was the first time he had seen Asuma blushed. –"I still want a girl thou, just so she can look like you."

"Yeah and the fact that you bet with me on it has nothing to do with it. Right Asuma?" –Interrupted Kakashi with a smile on his eyes, his best friend had always this carefree aura around him although his job was not necessary an easy one, he always managed to look free of stress. Not far behind him was the love of his life, Iruka Umino. Kakashi was a proclaimed bachelor until he met Iruka, a private school teacher who literally knocked his socks out. He certainly did not make things easy for Kakashi, he played hard to get until Kakashi almost got tired, but in the end all, and that work had his reward. They had been together for almost two years. –"Where is your date Tenzo? Are hiding her from us?"

"I was not aware it was a couple's dinner, if I knew I would have brought my cat." –He could not hide his playful tone yet sarcastic at Kakashi's question.

"Kakashi behave." –Afford Iruka in a way to calm the waters. –"Long time no see you Yamato, how you have been?" –Yamato knew the moment he saw Iruka for the first time that he was the one for Kakashi.

"I am great Iruka thanks for asking." –Iruka regarded him with a smile and then turned his attention to the other two. He a little glimpse in Kakashi's eyes that could only mean he needed to talk.

"Iru-kun we are gonna go see if our table is ready," –Yamato saw the question form on Iruka's face but it went away as fast as I got there the first time. –"I am taking Tenzo. We would be back in a minute."

"Why are you dragging me away?"

"Because I need to talk to you and I can do it in front of Kurenai or Iruka." –He tried to cover the most he could from the others so they would not see what he was saying. –"That new kid of yours, how much do you know about him?"

"I am not discussing my patients with you, it is unethical." –He whispered trying not to get attention. –"Plus what's up to you?"

"Well he has been pushed in to my team without my consideration, so I want to know what I got." –Kakashi tried hard to make his reassuring face, which only told Yamato a completely different story. –"What you don't believe me? It is not like I am telling you to give his file; I just want your opinion about him."

"Why? –He had learned long ago to always question Kakashi's ways.

"Ok." –Kakashi looked out to find Iruka already looking for them. –"This is all I know, word is out that he is still working for that chief Danzo." –Yamato nodded with understanding, that guy had not make things easy for Kakashi. –"I trust my team with my life and they trust me theirs, I need to know if I have a spy on my team. So then I can know how to deal with it." –Kakashi then saw Iruka walking towards them. –"It is obvious that we don't have more time, can we meet for coffee tomorrow?"

"At three would be fine."

"Kakashi, we have our table already, what you guys doing?" –An upset looking Iruka interrupt them.

"Work stuff…" –Kakashi said casually throwing his arm around Iruka –"Don't be jealous my sweet dolphin. I am trying to convince Tenzo to come back to the force."

"Don't call me that in public…" –Iruka shrugged revealing a dark blush on his face. -"Why do you have to be such a perv?" –His attention turned to Yamato who for once got to know Iruka the jealous. He was smiling but his eyes told something different, it was a warning and just for a second it scared the hell out of Yamato.

His evening went without fuss as any evening with old friends goes, and as always Yamato end up paying. Kakashi had a way to always make it happened, after insisting to Asuma that he would take care of the thing, he turned to Yamato saying, "Oh darn I forgot my wallet, you would not mind paying this one, would you Tenzo?" Iruka just rolled his eyes feeling sorry for Yamato. His week went by faster than he would like it, at some point he thought of taking the weekend off only to find out it was already Monday and he had to go back to work. His lunch with Kakashi had not been any different from the others, Kakashi had just come sit, eat, had his questions answered and then left leaving him with the check, after calling him cheap. If someone was cheap was Kakashi who was always taking advantage of his position of Yamato's old pal, to make him pay.

Wednesday came and he found that kid Sai sitting in front of him again, same smile plaster on his face, but now also wearing a black eye.

"Who did that to your face?" –Asked Yamato thinking on a bunch of possible answers.

"The girl name Sakura." –Sai stated on the most casual way.

"She punched you in the face… Did she have a reason?" –Trying to make this a two-way conversation.

"Well, I read in a book that the best way to make friends was to call the nicknames…" –Yamato nodded trying to follow. –"These nicknames should reflect the person character, personality, or appearance."

"What did you ever said that she got offended?"

"I called her ugly." –Sai said looking for approval.

"Why would you do that to the girl?" –Yamato was now trying his best to understand the kid but not really getting nowhere.

"Well she is ugly…"

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading.


	2. Little by Little

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own nothing, just playing with them._

_**Little by little...**_

_There is a little piece of heaven Right here where you are. The fact that you keep trying is what sets you apart. Help me find the reason, and I will help you find the way… Little by little, day by day_

* * *

Sai got home as any other of his normal days, he sat on his kitchen table and ate his bento; he then headed for the shower his body aching for some rest. His new job was not an easy one, not that they ever where, but this one was becoming to feel special. For once, he had the chance to experiment the normal routine of a regular person. He was well aware that his new team did not like him; they all had made sure he got the message, but again he was supposed to infiltrate not to make friends Danzo had made it clear. Still he would see the others together and felt something weird about it, kind off like a desired of be part of it too. He had been observing the way they all interact with each other and had find out that they were in the same terms of relations like the one he had with Shin; he missed those feelings.

Instead of going to bed, he turned to his paintings; lately he had been taking an interest for buildings. His paintings for some reason seem warmer and artistic than before, when he had used on a way to either forget about some of his life events or in a way to escape the insanity that was his life. He took one of his brushes and began the reconstruction of one of the buildings he had seen on his last mission. His whole body hurt with each stroke of the brush as if his blood was the one he was using to paint. Morning found him with brush in hand. He made the final touches and then dragged his body to bed. He woke up startled, his cheeks were wet with tears, he had dreamed of Shin, they were walking together on the forest when suddenly they were being attack by a faceless man, never Sai felt so powerless, so small, and scared. Shin had turned around smiling saying he will protect him, and then the man stabbed him on the back his blood was now all over Sai, the smell of death filled the air. Shin was now dead still smiling, and Sai was left crying over his body begging him not go. He wiped the hot tears that kept running down his face in an attempt to fix himself. He looked at the clock, which showed that it was past 10, he got up and went to his kitchen to reheat his bento, having nothing else to do afterwards, he decided to go for a walk.

He went to the library; it had always given him a welcoming feeling. He sat down after a walk along the corridors picking up books. The books were starting to turn interesting when he saw a flash of pink, he looked up only to find this girl in front of him smiling, yet the smile seem faked, he tried his best to memorize it so his won't give the same impression.

"Sai, I did not picture you as a reading person." - She stated taking interest on the books.

"Is my new...? Hobby." - He replied smiling.

"I see... And what is it that you read?" - She picked up a random book and gave him a weird look. - "_**You are not shy. You are just a quiet person... 101 topics for casual conversations**_." Wow" - he wanted nothing but to snatch the book out of her hands and disappear. -" I mean, good... Is good that you are trying to be a more... Humn... Social?"

"Sakura Chan, I been looking for you all over, we were supposed to have lunch together... Sai?" - Never had been Naruto more on time. To Sai even if his relation with Naruto was not good, he felt more inclined to like him. One of the reason was that Naruto always seem honest even in the most uncomfortable situations, Sai liked that, he felt as he could trust Naruto if given the opportunity. - "What are you doing here?"

"Reading..." - Naruto waited to defend himself from an insult like the first time they met, but instead Sai had just given him a smile.

"Oi, he did not insult me." - looking at Sakura to reaffirm his point.

"Nope, but would you like me to do so?" -smile still plaster on his face while Naruto's brain was slowly getting the message, Sakura seemed to react faster by pulling Naruto's shirt motioning to the exit.

"Well is getting late... I think we should go Naruto."

"Would you like to go with us, Sai?" - The question caught him by surprise; he did not know how to react to such situation. He had not read the chapter about going out with friends yet. To Sakura's surprised he nodded in affirmation. They walked to Ishirakus. To his amusement, lunch with them went better than he had thought, that could only meant that all the hours he had pass with his noise buried inside of a book were finally paying off.

Hours later, he walked in to the small office, wanting nothing more but to disappear. Last time he had been there, he had freak out the hell out of Yamato with his black eye. Now he felt… Well, weird. In a way, he liked the feeling of protection that Yamato had presented that day. He sat on the waiting room fixing his attention on his shoes. After a few minutes, he saw a girl coming out of Yamato's office, she smile at him a sincere one and he felt bad for not having a proper smile to offer in return. He waited a minutes more and the phone gave a buzzing letting the girl know he was allow to go in. The girl motions him to go in.

"Hello Sai…" -Yamato was smiling at his sight which only made Sai wonder if there was something else cuter in the world. He blinked and pushed the feeling away trying not to look nervous. –"How you been?"

"I am ok… Thank you." –Sai sat down quietly.

"Long time no see you…" –Yamato sat down also. - "I thought maybe you have gone to find another doctor." – He said playfully.

"No, they send me to a mission last week… Out." – His attention went back to his shoes.-"I thought you got the e-mail I send you."

"I did get it Sai, do not worry." –He said back with a smile. –"So, now tell me about your new team-mates, how you guys are getting along?"

"Hum, I think well. We just had lunch together."

"So, you seem to overcome whatever misunderstanding you had with Sakura." –Said Yamato, fixing up his reading glasses.

"I did apologize like you suggested."- He said in a soft voice.

"And how did that made you feel?"

"Well I do not know… Awkward." –His eyes still glued to the floor.-"Is that how am I supposed to feel?"

"Well that question only you can answer it, but I like to see that you are actually trying, that shows eagerness."

Yamato smiled again and made Sai fell as if the day had just gain more light. Sai show some of the pictures he had brought with him, the new ones about buildings, shy at first then relief when Yamato show truly interest on them saying that maybe Sai could do a career as a painter. It made Sai consider another opportunity of having a normal life not just as a spy and almost as a hired assassin but as a normal guy doing what he loved.

**

* * *

Author's Note**_**:**__ I am sorry if took so long but thanks anyway for reading_.


	3. Strange

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Not mine just playing around. thanks to my wonderful beta lovelystarshine, for having to keep up with me._

* * *

_**Strange**_

**A freak of nature, stuck in reality. I do not fit the picture; I am not what you want me to be. Sorry…**

* * *

Yamato was just passing by when he saw them; the young blond girl was flirting with Sai while standing next to Naruto who was probably the one buying flowers. She kept smiling at him, talking to Sai as if he was the buyer. For some reason he had to stop, he stood trying to define Sai's attitude towards her. He was smiling and it was not his fake smile, it was the one Yamato had discovered on one of his session. Naruto seemed annoy by girl attitude, and started to yell at her that he would leave if she did not pay attention to his questions. Passing a hand trough her hair in a flirtatious way she smiled back at Sai, and started to help Naruto. Yamato started to walk away, he was pleased with the improvement Sai had done, and he had gone from an awkward teenager repressing himself to and open young adult who was now building relationships and letting others in to his circle.

Yamato got to his small office and looked at his calendar; Kurenai was soon going back to work since her baby was now two months old and had finally found the courage to get back to work. He would have to give back her patients including Sai, and most probably, he would have to go back to his job as a special force. He looked at his clock a patient was about to go in any minute, he fixed himself reminding himself that a calm environment always include himself. Putting on his glasses, he awaited for his next patient.

"Welcome, please take a sit on the couch Mister Urushi? –He looked up only to find a smiling Kakashi sitting on his couch. –"I knew that name was familiar, is one of your dogs isn't?" –He accused only to have Kakashi smile even more.

"Yo"

"Yo? You are taking one of patient's times and the only thing you have to say for yourself is Yo?" –He sat heavy back on his chair.

"Hey if I give my real name to your secretary Iruka would the first one to know." –replied Kakashi with his peculiar playful tone.

"And we don't want Iruka to know you are here because…?" –He said with tiredness on his voice, since he had known the secrecy ways of his friend for a long time.

"Because it is therapy, I don't need him to know that I go to therapy." –Kakashi finally said.

"He already knows that you're crazy, I think he can deal with you going to therapy."

"I am asking him to marry me." –Kakashi blurted out suddenly in the most serious way possible, Yamato knew better not to doubt him when he was this serious.

"Really, well congratulations"–He was about to get up and hugged his friend but the seriousness on Kakashi's face let him known that something was not right. – "Kakashi…"

"I am afraid he is going to say no." –Yamato finally got up and took seat in front of his friend. –"I have never wanted something for myself so bad. I love him, but I know that I am not exactly what is best for him. I cannot give him the security he deserves. I am scared that if he says no, I won't know how to take it."

"If I know Iruka as good as I think I do, there is no way he is going to say no." -Kakashi just gave a deep sigh.- "I think he knows you well enough to be sure what he wants, also if he wanted out at some point I am pretty sure he would let you know." –Kakashi just nodded in affirmation.-"I think you should do the grown up thing, stop worrying, and just do it." –Added Yamato playfully.

Kakashi's mood seemed to have improved before leaving the room. Yamato went back to his patients, and the end of the day he found himself walking home alone, not knowing what to have for dinner exactly. Although, he felt sincerely happy for his friend, knowing the situation on which Kakashi had grown up. He knew Kakashi lived a lonely life such as his, knowing his job would not allow him to be open and trusting just like any other person. Inside he felt envious, he wanted his Iruka, well not exactly Iruka itself but someone who liked him, someone at home waiting. It was not as if he was not out there looking, it was just that it had turned in to tiresome thing, at some point he was meeting all this random girls that had either nothing in common with him or too much to bare. Therefore, after consideration he had decide to stop, if the one was out there with time he would find her, or she would find him. If love is thing of luck no, need to rush it then.

His stomach grumble when passing by one of the restaurants, he was hungry after all, but just tired of eating alone, he decided to go in and ordered take out. He was reading the menu when a familiar figure stood next to him. He turned to only find out that it was Sai.

"Sai, it is you. How are you?" –Said Yamato smiling while looking around for Sai's companion, only to find him alone. –"Did you come to have dinner?"

"Doctor Yamato, nice to see you…" –Answered Sai bowing. –"I am just ordering take out for dinner and breakfast."

"Oh, what a coincidence, me too" –Replied Yamato with a smile that made Sai blush. – "Have you eaten here before…" - He waited for Sai to nod in affirmation. –"Good, cuz I am looking at the menu and I have no idea what to get."

"The fried tofu with mushrooms sauce is really good." –Yamato made a face without even noticing fried things were not exactly his thing. –"They also have Pan fried tofu with spicy peanut sauce, that one is good too, a lot of people buy it." –Yamato's expression did not change a bit. –"You don't like tofu, do you?" –Ask Sai with a little blush starting to form along his face.

"No is not that." –Answer quickly Yamato noticing the frustration on Sai's face. –"I like tofu, is just that I do not like oily things or fried, they upset my stomach. I preferred salads."

"Oh, well then they also have Goat cheese with pear and walnut salad." –Sai turned the page to show Yamato the plate. Yamato could immediately feel the change of mood. –"I tried it once, it was really good." –He said looking up only to find Yamato smiling at him once more.

Since they were both buying food to eat alone and the restaurant was too full to wait for a table, Yamato decided to Invite Sai over to share dinner with him. Never on his life have the walk to his apartment seemed so short, and then he could not find the keys to open the door.

"I tough you would have a cat." –Said Sai in a soft voice not moving from the spot he was.

"Excuse me?" –Yamato asked from his small kitchen, he had heard Sai mumble something but he was too far to catch it.

"I said that you looked like a cat person." –Sai finally moved from his spot, walking towards Yamato's kitchen.

"Oh, that I used to have one, but my job was too hectic to keep a pet, so I gave it away." –Yamato was now opening boxes of take out and fixing his plate while looking for something to eat. –"Do you like pets, Sai?" –motioning Sai to grab a plate and sit.

"I like cats… now" –Sai sat, grabbing the plate Yamato offered him he started to poke his food. –"Doctor Yamato, do you live alone or do you have family?"

"You can call me Yamato, since this is not one of our sessions, and no I live alone. I have all my life." –Yamato started to eat his salad.

"Just like me… Do I really have to go back to Doctor Fuhi?" –Sai asked fixing his attention his food as if was going to live his plate at any moment.

"Well you can ask for another therapist if you want, but I think you should stay with her… She is really good."

"Why can I keep seeing you?" –the question hang on the air and for a second Yamato did not know if it they were still talking about therapy. Sai pull his face out of his plate to see why Yamato was taking so long to answer. –"I meant as my therapist."

"Yeah of course… No, I cannot I accepted… I…I mean this was a…" –He was stuttering. He had not stuttered since he was a teenager. For some reason this kid was making him nervous enough to stutter. Yamato took a breath, and continued. –"I only did this because Doctor Fuhi is an old friend of mine, but I will be going back to my old job."

"Oh, so you are going back to your hectic work…" –Sai answered softly and begun to attack his plate losing interest on the past conversation.

"But we will be seeing each other anyway…" –Yamato could not help to notice the sudden change on Sai's mood. –"I was on the Special Forces, and sometimes I used to be partner with your new team captain."

"So, you were partner with Kakashi Hatake…" –Even thou his eyes light up with hope by Yamato's words. He waited for Yamato to finish chewing his food so he could answer.-"Now I see…"

"Yes I was, in fact we would probably be doing missions together." –Sai smiled at this statement. –"What do you mean by I see?"

"I saw you together the other day, on a restaurant… And, since he has stated that, he was in love… I though…"

"You though that, we… That I was with him…" –Yamato was blushing and Sai never though he could looked more gorgeous than just now. –"He has someone, but… But that is not me."

"Do you like him?" –asked Sai while staring at him, he wanted to find the true even if it hurt.

"Yeah but not like that."

"Oh, good." –Sai continued to eat happily.

Yamato did noticed the hint of jealousy but he had decided to ignore it, let face it there was no way Sai would have those type of feelings towards him. He was not only almost ten years his senior, but also had been his doctor, that by its own made it somehow unethical. Sai was a young man in need of so much love and he was not to be take advantage. He took a long look of Sai, what was he thinking, yes the kid was gorgeous, but was Yamato now gay. He was beginning to doubt himself, and was probably about to ruin everything. Sai looked up at to him questioning him, Yamato managed to give him a smile and he felt like a fake. The kid had gotten there in search of a friend and Yamato was coming up with all these absurd ideas. It was getting late so he made up an excuse to send Sai home before he could never forgive himself.

**…**

Sai got home with a weird feeling on his stomach, he sat on his bed revising his past conversation with Yamato, was the guy that dense that he did not notice Sai advances, or was it that he just did not care about it. If it was the first thing he could work with, but if it was the other one then he was lost. The way he had stated he did not had a relation with Hatake was almost like there is no way I will go there, and the way he had pushed Sai out of his home, with that lame excuse of having a lot of work to revised for the next day. Sai gave a deep sigh, what if he did not like him, he had been expose to the rejection of a lot of people even the ones who were supposed to protect him, yet he had managed to overcome it. However, coming from Yamato the feeling was different somehow, it hurt even more. He sat in front of the blank canvas and even thou he had the perfect picture to paint he could not bring himself to do so.

The third knock in the door woke him up, his body felt sore after a restless night. He got up slowly and walked toward the door wishing who whatever was would leave before he reach the door. Naruto stared at him with a dumb look.

"Where you sleeping, still?" –God, way too easy, he bit his lips trying not to blurt out an insult.

"Did you deduce all that by yourself or did you get any help?" –Naruto turned his head to the side, trying to work it up. Sai after staring at him hopelessly motioned him to get in.

"It is pretty decent, is almost as big as mine… You live all by yourself?" –Sai nodded without turning. –"Did you make these?" –Naruto was now admiring some of the pictures that Sai had on the walls, Sai nodded once more.-"You know you are lucky that Kakashi Sensei is always late, if Maito Gai were the team captain then you would have been in trouble." –Commented Naruto while Sai was changing clothes.

"The green guy?" –Naruto nodded. –"I have heard he is really good at face to face fighting, meeting him would be interesting."

"If you do not hurry up we are gonna be even late than Kakashi…" –Stated Naruto in a boring tone. –"Also Sakura gets mad when people are late."

"You care too much on her behalf…"

"Well that is because we know each other since we were kids…" –Naruto place his hand behind his back in a carefree way while walking towards the meeting room.

"And yet I bet she won't care if you did not show up…" –They could see the others in the distance, Sakura looked really upset passing up and down, her hand moving up and down as if she was yelling. Kakashi looked calmer in the other hand, he was sitting down reading, even thou he looked really absorb in his book Sai got the feeling that he was observing them. Naruto stop demanding an explanation.

"Of course she would care!" –Naruto raised his voice a bit too high. The marks on his face looking more profuse and even more dangerous.

"You wanna bet…" –Sai did not moved while Naruto raised his hand about to punch him on the face, he waited patiently for the punch that never came. He looked up to find Kakashi behind Naruto holding his hand.

"Naruto calm yourself down, and Sai I hope you left the rest of your attitude at home." –Kakashi let go of Naruto's hand only to go back to his reading. -"If you two want to kill each other you are going to have to wait unlit we are done with the mission… It is too late to find replacements." –He turned motioning them to start walking.

Sakura looked concern while talking to Naruto in a soft voice that only them could hear, yet to Sai taste her concern looked too fake. Sai took a long look of the town before walking forward to follow his team, he wonder what was Yamato doing right now. Sai gave a deep sigh that won him a curios look coming from Kakashi.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine." –Sai looked all over Kakashi's face for a sign that told him his concern was a fake, but could not find any. Maybe what Yamato had said was true, Kakashi was truthful person. Sai decided to change tactics and put his theory to practice.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _I know it took so long but I on my behalf they did not want to cooperate. Hope you enjoy and again any comments are more than welcome._


	4. Water

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine as always, and nonbeta also._

* * *

_**Water**_

**_Reason and skin a complicated mix… _**

**_Water and thirst seriously a problem._**

**_ What to do? Do you even know? Preserve the distance, give up the natural, and let the water run…_**

**_How do you want to be my friend, when this letter reach you, there is a message between the lines…_**

_**How do you want to be just friends?**... **J. d. P**_

* * *

He open his eyes slowly, allowing them to get use to the intense light coming from the window opening, he looked to side of his bed in direction of his alarm clock, it was early and yet the sun was so bright. He could not help but think where the other was, maybe he had been a bit too harsh on him almost pushing him out of the door just because he could not control his stupid urges, but again he was only but a child and that would make him nothing but a pervert old man. He looked at his reflection on the mirror and could not help but to judge himself, he was starting to think like a teenager with a crush. He throws water at his face on hopes that it would wash away his perverted thoughts. At the closing of his eyes, he could not help but to remember the face of disappointment that Sai had made when he had realized Yamato was not kidding about him leaving. Those beautiful black eyes had turned even darker and a soft blush had crawled up his face. He felt more than ashamed for making a sweet kid feel bad, there was no doubt he was the worst.

He walked the isles of the Konoha Agency, now that Kurenai had started taking her patients there was no more need of him working as a doctor so he the agency had called him up to take up his job once more. He had stopped paying attention to whatever Izumo's was complaining since the moment they had left the Ibiky's office, he saw Iruka pass by and for his face he knew there were no news about Kakashi still. By lunch time he had hovered himself in to a small café since the climate outside was pretty cold and it looked much like rain, the waiter brought him black coffee and some scones, he stared at his coffee as if it was about to star speaking to him. The feeling of happiness he had had the last time he had eating in company was certainly not letting him enjoy this meal. Deciding lunch was ruined he got the food to go. He walked home, passing for a series of alleys when he heard it a soft mewing coming from the top of a pile of trash bags, green eyes stared at him fearless, soft black hair seem to invite him to pet him but as soon as Yamato moved the cat jumped away. He found himself smiling for some reason.

Sai woke up slowly, his body hurt at the smallest movement, he knew they were late but Kakashi had insisted on keep on running back home under the rain nonstop, even Sakura had complained this time. They had arrived no earlier than two in the morning had, and Sai had barely made it to the bed before he had fallen sleep, clothes and everything. The room was still in complete darkness but he knew it was far late in the day. His body was warmer than supposed to and based on the long run in the cold rain he did not doubt he was getting a cold. Getting up slowly he made his way to the bathroom. Passing by his forgotten canvas he stop to stare at it, what Yamato would think if he will see this one.

Yamato was sitting on a desk trying hard to not let go of the little patiently he still have, he had been sitting there all morning working on the mission room substituting Izumo that had come down with a flu that according to Aoba was due to a late night drinking. He had been receiving reports all morning from the other agents and had finally begun to understand why Iruka had such a bad temper. They were worst than children, crazy patients he could handle any day but this was torture. A familiar ANBU stood in front of him.

"Yo!"

"I had a feeling it was you, that is it I am done" –Stated Yamato giving a sigh

"I heard you were stalking my lover." –Even thou he was wearing a scarf that cover most of his face as always Yamato knew the other was smiling and most probably hiding something.

"I… I was not… I was just concern because your team was the only one that had not made it back."

"Ahh, right." – Said Kakashi in a careless way, starting to scratch his head. –"I see you were concern about my team… Let me see, is not Sakura too loud for your taste; Naruto too orange; and unless you are finally ready to accept your feelings for me and end up being breathe to death by Iruka; I say and II could be wrong you are interested on a dark hair kid that it may be home with a cold."

"Sai is sick." –The words came out of his mouth to fast even for his brain to process, a soft blush cover his face this resulting in Kakashi almost bursting out laughing

"I knew it; my uptight friend finally has a crush." –The blush grew even brighter while everyone stop what they were doing to stare at them.

"No I am not, and you better shut up or I will make you…" –At this point Yamato was pulling Kakashi out of the room for more privacy. –"I am just concern, he used to be one of my patients I already told you this."

"Right Tenzu, right!"

"And don't call me Tenzu; no one ever calls me Tenzu anymore." –Yamato tried to compose himself, while Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh again. –"Hoe did he got sick?"

"Well it was raining pretty hard last night and he is the only one I have not seen around town today. I'll be going; I have to go pick up Iruka for lunch." –Kakashi wave good-bye.

Yamato looked at the clock, his shift was about to finish.

He knocked at the door and waited, waited feeling silly. His hands were sweating, the plastic bag on his hands seem heavier than it actually was. He turned around to leaven and the door suddenly opened.

"Doctor Yamato?"

"Hello Sai, I heard ... Ohm, I bumped in to Kakashi and he told me you may be sick."

"I think I got a cold, but that is it." –Sai stared at him, with those big black eyes of him, he did look sick and hopeless but most of it he looked cute, huggable and Yamato had to gather all his common sense not grabbed him and sweep him away to bed. –"Do you want to come in?"

"Ohm, if is not too troublesome... yeah… rather cold outside." –The apartment was little more like a studio. –"I brought you soup, they say is the best remedy for a cold." –Sai was in the middle of the room still staring at him. –"You may want o heat it up… Unless you ate already."

"No I haven't" –Sai took the soup and walked in to the small kitchen, Yamato could hear him looking for a pan and then the sound of the stove tuning on. He turned around and looked at it. The picture was on a corner of the room. The picture was color grey with hints of green a lonely man wearing a top hat sat on top of a hill staring at the sky. Although it appeared to be night time nor stars or moon were drawn. Yamato could not help but to stare. The painting had a nostalgic feeling kind of, like the one Sai always had around him. Normal people did not always know how to take it. –"do you like it? I painted it before leaving." –The sound of Sai's voice almost made Yamato jump.

"What is not to like? It is beautiful."

"You may have it... I am running out of space. The soup is hot already would you like to eat some."

* * *

**Author's Note**_**:**__ I know is a short chapter but after thank you fro taking the time to read this I would like to ask you for a second favor. Please review, I know sometimes we do not have the time but I would really love to know what you think about it, if I should keep going or not. Thank you again._


End file.
